Return
by Kageshi
Summary: Jack and Arcee go to Cybertron to return Optimus's memories but only one returns. Jack, stuck on a mostly dead planet, has no escape. How will he cope? What happens to the rest of the Autobots on Earth. TFP Slash. No OCs
1. Left

Summery: Jack and Arcee go to Cybertron to return Optimus's memories but only one returns. Jack, stuck on a mostly dead planet, has no escape. How will he cope? What happens to the rest of the Autobots on Earth. TFP Slash

Rated: T (Might change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro/Takara. As for the story, I got inspired from Side Effects by Prowlsgirl. I have to mention that story was extremely amazing in my mind.

Author's Note: This story came to me in a dream after watching the opening episodes for season two and some research into vector sigma. I'm saying this now. In the future, it will be Jack/Optimus. I don't want to hear complaints later on. Lastly, No Beta. Sorry, I try my best.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

/Bumblebee/

_**Past**_

Return

Chapter 1: Left

The mission was to be simple. Go to Cybertron while the others held the space bridge. Find vector sigma, download the information and return to save Optimus. No sight seeing. In, out, gone. Of course the Insecticons happened, then the Scraplets. They both were lucky to be alive after everything that had happened.

As for Jack, he was kneeled in the empty rubble and dead streets. The Vector Sigma key glowed eerily in his hands. But his focus wasn't on the key, it was in the broken streets and buildings in front of him. The bridge was gone and now he was trapped on Cybertron. How could this have happened to him. He was supposed to save Optimus. He was going to return home after this nightmarish mission and see his friends.

_**"Acree to Ratchet"**_

_**The comm-link was dead. She tried again with the same response. Nothing. She stared at the bridge thinking hard before looking down to her partner.**_

_**"Jack, I want you to stay here. Don't follow me right away. Wait 15 seconds before coming through. I don't know what is on the other side partner, It could be Megatron himself, and I don't want to lose you"**_

_**"Arcee," he paused "Please be careful." **_

_**Arcee nodded before she ran towards the bridge. Arcee jumped, transformed, and vanished. He waited, staring at the swirling green vortex. He hoped everyone was alright. He started counting.**_

_**"One"**_

_**"Two"**_

_**"Three"**_

_**A bright flash made him look away and raise his arm to shield his eyes. It started from the center with the bridge glowing bright red as it quickly collapsed upon it self. He removed his arm. He now was only staring at the desecrated building and black skies on the other side.**_

_**"Jack to Arcee, come in"**_

_**Only static returned. He panicked and held the button down hard as he could, which broke so I wouldn't move from constant transmission.**_

_**"Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, can anybody hear me!"**_

_**Static. **_

He didn't know how long he was kneeling or listening to the static buzz but he had to move. He placed the key in the front chest pocket then helped himself from the ground and started to pace, gloved hands firmly over his helmet. His head and heart were pounding.

_'Great Jack what am I going to do. What should I do? ...Don't panic. Things will work, Yea, things always work out. Arcee would never abandon me. I'm her partner. Plus, I need to get the key to Optimus. First...um...Oxygen. I need to breath. How much do I have left?'_

He looked down to his wrists, arms, and patted down the space suit for any status screens. The suit was just cloth and glass. No information.

_'Ok, you are on an alien planet, with a limited amount of air. There is no answer from the other side. Yea, the Autobots will open the bridge again...please'_

0ooo

Arcee stared in horror as the bridge closed. When she had charged to attack, Megatron's aim missed and the space bridge controls were hit. Megatron had fallen and the bridge quickly lost stabilization. The implosion was inevitable.

"Jack!" She screamed his name, begging for him to come back. She ran to the sparking controls and tried to fix the obliterated mess.

Megatron smirked as he wiped his energon from this cut lip. He stood, aimed cannon at the distracted Arcee, and fired. Her scream filled the cavern.

"Base, this is Ratchet, I need you to open a ground bridge immediately. Arcee's been hit!" Ratchet screamed into his comm-link.

Bulkhead rushed Megatron,he screamed in Rage, trying with all his might to beat the slag out of the con. The leader just scowled and dodged or blocked each of the brutish move. Ratchet ran forward and grabbed Arcee, slinging her arm over his shoulder and dragged her away from the fight. Bumblebee ran next to him and supported the other side of the femme. Ratchet looked to Optimus who just stared at the energon that dripped from Arcee's chest plates.

"Please, old friend," Ratchet begged, "you may not remember us but please help."

The ground bridge opened and Optimus opened fire onto Megatron. Ratchet and Bumblebee dragged Arcee's body through and laid her on the closest birth. Bulkhead came running through next, followed closely by Prime.

"He's coming" Optimus warned.

Raf closed the bridge with a few keystrokes on his laptop. All the humans stared over the side looking to their broken friends. Someone was missing. June rushed down the stairs in panic.

"Is everyone one alright?" Raf asked.

"Where's Jack?" She looked between all the bots, but there were no signs of Jack "Ratchet! Where is my son?" Her voice got louder with each word.

"June..." Arcee coughed trying to clear her vents of energon, "I'm sorry"

June fell to her knees, silent tears pouring down her face. Fowler ran up behind her and hugged her close. She clung onto him crying into his chest.

"Please, not my son too."

0ooo

"Uhm...sir, there's a signal on Cybertron"

"Fraggin 'Cons again! How many times do we have to kill 'em to stay dead. ugh...Just ignore it, lad."

"It's not the Decepticons, sir. It's an Autobot distress signal"

0000000000000

AN: Tell me what you think


	2. Found

Summery: Jack and Arcee go to Cybertron to return Optimus's memories but only one returns. Jack, stuck on a mostly dead planet, has no escape. How will he cope? What happens to the rest of the Autobots on Earth. TFP Slash Jack/Optimus

Rated: T (Might change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro/Takara. As for the story, I got inspired from Side Effects by Prowlsgirl. I have to mention that story was extremely amazing in my mind.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Thank you **Inkcrafter **for pushing me. This will have future slash. The first will probably appear in chapter 5. No Beta. Sorry, I try my best.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

/Bumblebee/

"_Cybertronian"_

_**Past**_

Return

Chapter 2: Found

June had finally gone to bed. A light blanket covered her sleeping form on the couch in the main room. Fowler slept on the floor next to June. He stayed the entire night to comfort her. Arcee was on the medical berth, offlined for the time being. After returning, Bumblebee quickly hugged the former prime and returned to his quarters. Bulkhead had tried to returned the two kids to their homes. He later reported he couldn't return because Miko cried until she passed out in his seats.

After a quick check up, Orion was released and escorted by Ratchet to his room. Orion sat upon his berth with nervous tension filling his frame. They were opposite of each other, staring, in silence before Orion voice whispered out "Who am I?"

Ratchet was glad to see his friend alive but not like this. There was no way he could tell him every detail of his life, he also feared a data burst would cause the large truck to glitch. So Ratchet started out slow, asking for Orion to fill in parts before the war. Ratchet took many breaks for silence so the large mech could mourn again at all he has lost. The descriptions of the war and tragedies left the former prime silent. The talking lasted all night and far into the next morning. "Do you have anymore questions?" Ratchet asked with his weary broken voice.

"That organic-"

"Jack," Ratchet interrupted, "...His name was Jack."

"I apologize," Orion looked down to his servos that held an half empty energon cube he was fumbling. The shock of his life story still coursed through his processors. Megatronus...no Megatron...had used him. Through out the stories, Orion had the hardest time grasping why the organic had sacrificed itself in vain. "Ratchet, why did the organic Jack go to Cybertron?"

"I told you, he was trying to reach Vector Sigma. Is your processor glitching?"

Orion shook his head "That was not what I meant. I understand that he was trying to save me but why? Why would an Organic, who I am not a guardian to, risk his life to save my memories?"

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face plate. "I want to say because he feared his planets immanent destruction-"

Orion jumped. "What? How are my...problems...my loss of memories...this important?" He was shocked that the fate of this planet rested on his shoulders, just like Cybertron did according to Ratchet's stories. He was a data clerk this not a leader!

"With Megatron still on the planet, we cannot fight him. He feared you and your strength held this team together. When you left and I led...I'm not a leader..."

Silences drifted between the two bots again. Orion looked so lost, his eyes filled with fear and guilt. Ratchet sighed and placed a servo onto Orion's shoulder.

"Orion, I theorize the possibility of losing his home was not the reason why Jack insisted upon going. Orion, he is very much similar to you. From what Jack has slipped out, his sire left. When he was old enough he began trying to help support his mother...er...creator. He was strong willed and determined. I believe he considered us family and to save his family, he went to Cybertron."

000000000000oooooooooooo

Jack thought he was dead being surrounded by black but the buzzing noise and ache of his entire body told him differently. That screeching of metal shredding metal just kept getting worse, it was so close, and felt as if it were by his ears. It sounded oddly familiarly.

Jack opened his eyes and pushed himself from the ground. A large metal clunk made him turn to see a scraplet with a large piece of metal sticking out its mouth. Jack scrambled away and looked around for the closest thing to kill it with. He saw nothing. Panicked he patted his chest looking for the key and relieved that it was still in the same spot before he passed out.

He ran away from the scraplet to protect the key, he didn't realize how far he ran before he stopped. It was extremely weird because he wasn't panting. Instead he took a deep breath feeling light and small humming in his chest that greeted him. He didn't know why he could breath but after not figuring it out he focused on his shoulder. He reached his right arm back to touch the sore spot. He was greeted with a stabbing pain. He pulled his hand back to stare and found that it was covered in blood.

He looked around and jogged to the nearest semi-shiny offline mech. He took off the helmet since it wouldn't be necessary anymore and turned to see ripped portion of his suit. There was a whole through the layers and it looked as if something ate his skin away. He tried turning to see the best view. It wasn't bleeding profusely but was starting to look semi-infected.

_'Did the scraplet do this to him? This wasn't here before I fell asleep and besides Scraplets don't eat humans...but...maybe it was really hungry. Humans have iron and other metals in their systems. Yea that's what it is' _he convinced himself.

Now his stomach growled and something smelt good to him. He looked around trying to find the scent and he was dragged to the dripping vein of the corpse and puddle of energon on the ground. It was a blue/purple color.

_'NO, nope that was energon not food,'_ he thought but sat by it staring at the delicious smelling puddle. '_Ratchet told us that large amounts of energon was bad for us but maybe a small...then again it is a dead body_.'

He was so conflicted on what to do, he could never imagine eating a dead human or...Optimus. His stomach growled again but he refused. Instead, he shifted the arm of the dead mech and crawled underneath for protection. This would make an okay shelter. He couldn't imagine going into a crumbling building, it could fall apart any minute. He looked around for any signs of scraplets and put a hand onto his chest to check for the key again. With nothing else to do, He just sat and stared at the sky wondering if everyone was alright.

The few stars he could see where beautiful and there was a very large one...except it was getting large. He realized it wasn't a star so he curled further under the corpse. A ship came closer, it was no where near as large as the Nemesis but it was defiantly larger than Wheeljacks's small ship. However, it defiantly looked Decepticon, or so he guessed. He watched as it landed by a near by crumbling building. Two figures emerged, a green and a fire red mechs. They began walking towards him and he could see more of the features, yet no symbols.

_'Why did mechs have such invisible small symbols in non-noticeable places_.' They neared his hiding spot and he could here them talking, it sounded more like arguing but he didn't understand them. The green older mech went forward to the body and flipped it over, Jack stood and tried to run back but the gun pointing and yelling stopped him in fear. He turned to the mechs with his hands held up trying to be friendly. They green one seemed confused by his presences and the red mech was talking to the green one before turning to Jack.

_"B__ah weep granah weep nini bong,_" The red mech seemed to click like bumblebee and offered a blue glowing stick that looked as tall as Jack and as wide as his arm. It smelled so good but he was afraid. He didn't know what the mech had told him. But that smell.

Jack stepped closer and licked the tip of the treat. His eyes widened at the great taste. He smiled at the red mech and tried to repeat what the red mech clicked. This caused the red mech to swoop down and pick up Jack holding him in one servo and the stick in the other.

Jack panicked and backed up but being closer to the mechs chest allowed him to see the black Autobot symbol. He stood and pointed before shouting Autobot. The red mech and green mech looked to him as he continued pointing. Jack knew that this wasn't working before trying to get down. The red mech was beyond confused and held Jack firmly trying to prevent it hurting itself.

Jack still wasn't sure the Autobot understood him so he decided to show them the key. He reached into his pocket to grab the key. But it was weird, it seemed to expand, there was the original outline but it seemed to be attached to more metal. Jack wrapped his fingers tight around the edges as he could and pulled hard. A pain exploded in his chest. It felt as if was trying to rip skin off. He gave a ear shattering scream and he passed out.

0000ooooooo

Hot Rod clutched the unconscious organic to his chest. The scream had terrified him, he knew something was wrong with the organic. Kup stained his neck to see the fleshling before deciding to report back to the ship

"I_ronhide this is Kup, we found an organic on the planet. He's giving off the Autobot signal,_" Kup commed.

"_What?_" screamed back through the comm link.

"_You heard me, we're going to bring him back to the ship. Somethings wrong with it. I'm sure Perceptor can check him out._" Kup shut off the link and turned to Hot Rod. "_Let's go back, lad."_

000000oooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

A/N: There are three more mechs unidentified on the ship, guess who they are. Review please.


	3. Microscope

Summery: Jack and Arcee go to Cybertron to return Optimus's memories but only one returns. Jack, stuck on a mostly dead planet, has no escape. How will he cope? What happens to the rest of the Autobots on Earth. TFP Slash

Rated: T (Might change)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro/Takara. As for the story, I got inspired from Side Effects by Prowlsgirl. I have to mention that story was extremely amazing in my mind.

Author's Note: **I am using characters from every continuity I know (Animated, G1, and some from the comics.) There is a reason why I picked these characters to be in my story. If you do not like them or do not know them, don't complain. I will explain how they fit in later with detail. I really don't want to hear flames.** Thank you for the reviews. This will have future slash. (Jack/Optimus) The first notion will probably appear in chapter 5. There will be slight mentions of sticky, however, since this is T there will be no detail. No Beta. Sorry, I try my best.

Return

Chapter 3: The Kind Microscope (and his annoying partner)

* * *

Jack sprinted, trying to find cover in the barren land. Explosions sounded in the distance, the sound of debris hitting the ground. Energy blasts of various colors flew by and Jack ducked to avoid the oncoming fire. Behind him, huge shadowy forms were fighting. A lone warrior defended against many. The weapons clashed and punches were thrown but the single warrior easily defended against the others. He towered over the attacking group and his eye's glowed an eerie purple.

The smallest of the group ran forward trying to stab the monster in his side but was thrown back by a great punch to the helm. Another ran to his aid and pushed the smaller down when he tried to return to the battle.

The monster's weapon raised and glowed in full charge. He slammed it against another larger bot's chassis and fired. The large mech flew back, landing only a few feet from Jack's hiding place. Jack stared at the sparking chest of the dieing mech. The mech turned his head towards Jack, it's optics barely held a flicker of light. It's mouth opened and Cybertronian whines whispered out.

Jack looked nervously around before he ran to the mech's face. He genitally placed his hand on the cheek strut and rubbed the metal in a comforting gesture. The mech's eyes dimmed further but his attention was held on Jack's small form. It's mouth opened again, a small whimper and a series of Cybertronian words came through.

OOOoooooo

Perceptor studied the unconscious form in the the middle of his table. He did not understand why the organic started to roll around nor did he understand when the organics eyes began to lubricate. But he knew the fleshling was awake, when its eyes snapped open and body shifted to sit up. Its form was shaking uncontrollably and it seemed to want to wrap itself in a protective hug. When the fleshling had grabbed its shoulder, it let out a small cry of pain, and started to rock back and forth. From his earlier observations, Perceptor had noted the fleshling's shoulder looked like it had been devoured by scraplets. What he could determine was the sticky white fluid that surrounded the wound, was an onset of infection.

Perceptor did not know how to handle the smaller organic, any he had encountered before had been approximately the same size as a full grown Cybertronian and much more physically different. Therefor, he decided to treat Jack like a child; his voice let out a calming clicking noise before he offered his hand slowly to it.

The noise startled Jack from his pain and he looked up to the slowly descending hand. He didn't move as it came closer; his muscles were tense waiting if he needed to run. His eyes followed the large hand. Perceptor placed his servo on Jack's back and with the tips of two fingers, he rubbed small comforting circles.

Jacks body relaxed into the touch; his head lowered to his chest. His focus was blurry and his eyes slid shut. When Perceptor slowly moved his hand away from Jack, his eyes opened and he stared into the reflective metal of his chest.

Jack couldn't speak, the sight frightened him to much. With shaking hands, he slowly ran it across the smooth metal until he reached the key in the center of his chest. He outlined the Vector Sigma key several times before looking back up to Perceptor's face. His eyes were wide with fear. Jack's mouth opened and closed several times before he lay back down and closing his eyes.

Perceptor stared at Jack in concern. He moved his hand down and continued to pet the organics back. It wasn't until his sensors picked up a slower heart beat and breathing that he finally stopped rubbing. He stood and looked over to the report that he finished writing before Jack woke up. Perceptor grabbed it and left his lab.

The mech briskly walked down the silver halls of the ship, his findings on the small being were of the most importance. Perceptor may hated reporting to Ironhide but information such as this was vital to the Autobot cause. He also wanted to be back in his lab when Jack woke. Perceptor neared the main control room's door and heard a shouting match between the higher officers.

"Kup, ya needed to ask me for orders before bringin things on my ship. I don't care that ya older than me but I am in charge and that means asking!"

"I was not about to leave an organic on Cybertron!"

"I don't care, he coulda been a Decepticon trap! Y' know Shockwave loves to use organics for his sick experiments. What if the thing was placed with an Autobot homing beacon to lure us in?"

Perceptor had heard enough, fighting between officers was not good for the ship's moral. Besides this information could stop the petty quarrel. Perceptor stepped inside to the control center, standing straight and clutching his data-pad tightly in his hands. Ironhide always made him nervous.

"Sirs!" Perceptor shouted and saluted the officers.

Ironhide looked to the scientist and leaned back in his chair. Tension seemed to roll of of him in waves. Ironhide looked to Kup and glared in warning fashion that promised they were not finished with the argument. He straightened back up and looked back to Perceptor.

"Did you finish ya report?" Ironhide barked out.

"Ah, yes sir. The organic is quiet fascinating and unlike anything ever encountered before. His body is similar to ours, he has thousands of complex tubes that pump liquid though his body as well as his cortex is similar to our processor in shape and proportion to his body. Though he may be not entirely made out of metal, his body had seemed to adapt to Cybertron. I do not know if this will spread any farther. It also appears that he is injured. The area surrounding the injury-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear all the scientific slag. Is he a threat?"

Kup glared at Ironhide. True, Ironhide may be good in a battle, his processors often lacked outside the battlefield. If he understood half of what Perceptor was talking about, than maybe he understand they had an injured organic in their midst.

"Let the lad finish, Ironhide. Your scaring him out of his wits."

Ironhide returned the glare "Fine, continue"

Perceptor's servos shook, he looked down to his data-pad before back to Kup "May I present something on the main screen?"

Ironhide just snorted and Kup nodded his head. Perceptor pushed a few buttons on the counsel and his data-pad before a scan of a fully clothed Jack appeared up on the screen.

"When he arrived he was layered in clothes similar to other races. I was fearful at first because some appeared to have stuck to him but I was able to remove the layers when I understood that doing so would not cause him any harm. I found this under all of the flimsy armor."

He tapped the data-pad and all the clothes moved from the image. The image zoomed close onto Jack's chest displaying the Vector Sigma key and the expanding metals on his chest. The key was flat against the metal but a small outline proved to be its form.

Kup's optics widened at the sight. "Is that what I think it is?"

Perceptor nodded "Sirs, after much research through the archives, I can only concur that this is the key to Vector Sigma. I do not know how an organic has it in his possession because the last known keeper was Optimus Prime."

Ironhide stood his fists clenched tightly, anger flared in his optics. "I want that key taken from that organic as soon as ya can. A holy object shouldn't be embedded in a disgustin organic!"

Perceptor's optics widened; he shook further but he stood determined " I cannot do that sir! Any attempt to remove the key would kill him! The metal from the key has become part of his body."

Ironhide growled at Perceptor. He slammed his fist into the near by counsel. "I don't care if it'll kill it! It probably stole it from Prime. It's not like it's smart or anythin, probably dumb as a turbo-fox"

Perceptor glared at Ironhide, he clenched the data-pad so tightly that it cracked the screen. "He is not dumb! In fact, he woke up quiet shaken earlier from a memory defrag. He has tried to communicate but there is no sign of his language in our databanks. His ability to process his surroundings and attempts of communication prove that he is able to have higher thinking than an animal. I would even go as far as saying, he is intelligent as any Cybertronian. He may be smaller than us and organic but I can assure you that his intelligence far proceeds your own"

"What did you say?!" Ironhide's first raised he aimed toward the red bot but Kup quickly stood in the way and took Ironhide's hit to the face. Kup's check strut dented in at the impact and he glared at Ironhide before turning his gaze to Perceptor. "Lad, get back to your lab. I'll talk to you later about that mouth of yours."

Perceptor nodded and ran quickly from the scene. His strides were fast, he only hoped to find the organic safe when he returned.

Ooooooooo

When Jack awoke his head was pounding, his whole body ached as if Optimus ran him over. W_hat happened?_ It took a few minutes of laying before it came back to him. His freak out from the metal and coos from the Cybertronian that calmed him down. He sat up and placed a hand upon his chest looking down to see more. He felt up along the metal, it seemed to be getting closer to his head, the furthest it reached was his Adam's apple. He traced his hand down again before noticing that he was completely naked.

He let out a squawk of surprise before looking around to the surroundings. He was on a large table in the middle of the room, the lights were bright shining overhead. To one side of the table was a large door and keypad to the other sides were counters with drawers. In one corner lay a half broken machine with parts falling off. He inspected the counters closer and noticed next to bottles of eerie glowing liquid was a pile of cloth. Jack ran to the edge of the table looking down to see a huge fall. It was at least 14 feet pall. He glanced down again before looking around. It seemed he had no other option.

He turned to lay on his stomach and slowly inched his body down over the ledge until he was only holding the ledge with his hands. He looked down again, closed his eye, and and let go. He fell for only a few seconds and landed painfully. His eyes snapped opened on impact and he slowly sat up to rub the sore areas of his body. Jack stood and limped over to the bottom of counter and pulled himself up to the first drawer handle. He continued to inch his way up by each handle, his arms felt like jelly by time he reached his goal.

He limped favoring his right side, past the beakers of liquid to the mesh material and picked it up. It was soft, not stretchy but it moved like silk. The metallic luster was quiet beautiful but he was just happy to have found a covering. However, the cloth was so big it could cover a king size bed. _This isn't going to work_

Ooooooooo

Drift walked in to Percy's lab looking for the mech. He was about to call out but the words died upon his lips. There was a strange small creature that stood on Percy's lab table. The funniest thing is that he was playing with some cybermesh and it looked like he was trying to wear it. Drift stood still and watched this creature struggle, it seemed to be trying to pull the mesh apart. _Maybe it wants it smaller?_ After watching the creature throw the mesh in frustration, Drift decided to help.

The white mech walked forward and put his hand on the side of the table next to the creature. "_Hey_"

The organic jumped in fright and tried backing away. He clutched the mesh close to his body but it didn't prevent Drift from seeing the metallic chest. "_So your a halfbreed, huh?_"

Jack just shook in silence because of the mech. He knew that it wouldn't hurt him because he was an Autobot but being approached by a gigantic robot when your naked isn't a fun matter.

Drift reached forward and plucked the mesh scrap out of Jack's hands. He held the scrap up by the corners and compared it to the organic. It was way to large, he would simply drown in the layers if it was folded up. So Drift reached down and pulled his sword from his hip sheath.

Jack jumped back in fright. _Oh god this guys going to kill me!_ He clung to the back wall as he watched the mech lift the short sword up and cut the fabric in half before sheathing his sword again. Jack sighed in relief becasue the weapon was gone and watched the Autobot put the mesh next to him. He quickly grabbed it up and found it was too short to be toga length, so instead he wrapped and tied it around his waist like a towel.

Jack looked back up to the Autobot and thanked him with a small stutter. This caused Drift to tilt his head in confusion. The white Autobot pointed to himself and made metallic sounds. Jack pointed to himself and tried to repeat the best he could.

Drift laughed at the human. It was obvious that he couldn't speak like himself but Jack was going to try. Drift pointed to himself again repeating his own name. The organic pointed to itself again repeating the word. Drift shook his head and repeated his name again point to himself.

_What is he doing?_ It took several minutes of repetition before Jack understood that Drift was trying to introduce itself. Jack smiled and pointed to the Autobot. He tried repeating the noises again. At least he sounded better this time.

Drift smiled back when he thought the organic finally understood. He repeated his name point to himself before pointing to the organic.

Jack smile grew bigger. He was communicating. _Ha and my English teacher said I would never amount to anything important!_ Jack pointed to himself "Jack"

Drift tried repeating the noise but it made little sense to him. They kept repeating back and forth until Drift got frustrated.

"_That's it I'm picking a name for you"_

"Jack"

"_Hm...helpless"_

"Jack"

"_Squishy?"_

"Jack"

"_Silver-hide"_

"Jack"

"_Aft-head"_

"Jack"

"_Spike"_

Jack sighed and sat down. This dumb bot could call him anything. The constant repetition killed his throat and caused a small headache to form. The mech laughed or it sounded like laughter and pulled out a small box from subspace. He pulled out an energon stick which made Jack's stomach growl. He stood back up and looked longingly at the glowing blue stick.

Drift looked down to the longing face of Jack. It kind of reminded him of younglings. He pulled out a stick and lay it carefully next to the organic. It was a long as his body but that didn't stop the organic from trying to consume it. He watched in amusement as the organic broke it piece by piece, ate it slowly and then licked his servos dry before grabbing another. Both were so distracted by each other that neither heard when the door slid open.

"_DRIFT!"_

The scream made both jump and turn towards the the door to see Perceptor glaring in rage at Drift. Perceptor's expressions changed to concern when he stared at Jack. He ran forward and snatched the energon stick from Jack before turning back to the intruder of his labs.

"_What are you doing here? Did you not hear my lab was off limits?"_

"_Well, I came to find you Percy to ask for help and then I found Spike here-"_

"_W-What?!"_ Perceptor stuttered. _"His designation is Spike?!"_

"_Well, I couldn't pronounce his designation so I started picking things until he agreed with one"_

"_Why would an intelligent Organic culture designate a creature to have such a derogatory-"_

"Um guys"

Both Autobots looked back to the organic. He was trying to reach for the energon in Perceptor's hand. He still was quiet hungry and he just wanted to keep eating.

"_Why did you give him this?"_ Perceptor held the energon far away from Jack. Instead, he walked over and threw it in the toxic chemical bin. _"He could have died! You have no idea what that could do to him! He could be dieing right now from poison because you insisted upon coming into my lab."_

The argument became louder with each phrase yelled back and forth. Jack could only watch as the two bots tore apart each other with words. He had no idea what was going on but he instead he paid attention to the door as it slid open. A sky blue mech walked through. He was very light and about as wide as Starscream. His helm looked oddly long almost as if it were for aerodynamics and his strut into the lab was fast paced.

The blue mech walked in between the two arguing mechs and pushed them apart. He stood in the center of the glaring mechs before talking rapidly. The responses were fast and snappy from both sides and another argument broke out again.

Jacks head pounded worse than before and each sound made it worse. The combination of loud voices was enough to press his hands hard against his ears as he tried to block out the sound but it did nothing. He felt his heart pound faster and he closed his eyes trying to block everything out. The words kept screaming back and forth till Jack opened his mouth and screamed.

"_STOP!"_

* * *

AN:Sorry, its not the best. I'm quiet disappointed with this chapter. Anyways, there is still one more unknown aboard the ship. (Hint, he's not an autobot) Take a guess and tell me what you think of the chapter.


End file.
